comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Mombasa Police Department (Earth-5875)
The New Mombasa Police Department (NMPD) was the primary law enforcement agency of Old and New Mombasa, Kenya, on Earth, serving under numerous routines. The department was based at the NMPD Headquarters, in the Tananga district. Deeply corrupt, the NMPD was led with an iron first as a private army by Commissioner Norman Kinsler by 2515, and during the Battle of Earth, the NMPD assisted the UNSC into defending the city from the Covenant. After the destruction of the city and Kinsler's death, they were all but dissolved. History When the Covenant attacked New Mombasa during the Battle of Earth, the NMPD assisted the UNSC Marine Corps and Navy into controlling the city's evacuation efforts, with propaganda being announced to give hope and boost the morale of civilians, while its communication officer, Lisa Mendes, kept contact with the Navy and the Office of Naval Intelligence. The NMPD Headquarters kept functioning during the first hours of the battle, but it was eventually taken and occupied by Covenant forces, and all of its staff killed. during the Battle of Mombasa.]]As the battle waged on, Commissioner Norman Kinsler demonstrated no concern towards the population, focusing on saving his own life. Intending to kidnap the lone huragok that merged with the city's Superintendent-class artificial intelligence Vergil, Kinsler activated the data center of the city, flooding Sublevel 9 with argon, which killed Dr. Daniel Endesha. With the artificial intelligence deactivated, Kinsler sent a team of NMPD officers to the data center to retrieve the huragok and ensure that Endesha had died. However, Mike Branley and Sadie Endesha were able to restart Vergil. While Kinsler ordered his officers to shoot at a nearby angry crowd from his private maglev, Vergil opened its doors, leading the angry mob to storm the train and tear him apart. Later the same day, the surviving NMPD officers were sent to a UNSC Marine rally point at the entrance of Alpha Site, defending the facility from Covenant warriors against the Marines. Most were killed, and those who remained were forced to retreat and destroy the building to prevent the Covenant from acquiring vital ONI data. They escaped in a D77C-NMPD Pelican, picking up the ODSTs Mickey and Dutch, but were soon shot down by Type-26 Banshees when they attempted to pick up Buck and Romeoi near the NMPD Headquarters, with the last of the officers being killed by a jiralhanae Chieftain. Later, on, Kinsler's team at the Data Center had failed, with only one officer, Franklin Accardo, being able to survive the yanme'e attack. Accardo was later killed by Ronin in self-defense when the ODST discovered he was corrupt and attempting to kill Endesha. Equipment .]]The standard NMPD consisted of an all-black uniform which features a body armor and a heavily modified CH252 helmet with a blast visor. They have an array of military weapons, such as the MA5C assault rifle, the M90A shotgun, M6C/SOCOM, M7S/Caseless SMG, BR55 battle rifle, and flashbang grenades. The NMPD had their own SWAT teams. The NMPD had a small fleet of D77C-NMPD Pelican and modified HuCiv Genet cars. Their Pelican models had the inclusion of high-speed cameras as their bows, as well as rescue cables and UA 571-C Automated Sentry Guns. The NMPD also exerted control over New Mombasa's monitoring cameras with the help of Vergil, the city's Superintendent-class artificial intelligence which they were able to deactivate from the NMPD Headquarters. Notable personnel *Commissioner Norman Kinsler *Officer Lisa Mendes *Public Service Announcer Stephen Brady *Officer Mike Branley *Officer Jim Odingo *Franklin Accardo *Marshall Glick (Formerly) Category:Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227